


One-Shots

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Multi, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Random - Freeform, Trans Dipper Pines, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: A collection of random one shots I've written.Newest short: Relativity Falls, Fidds proposing to Ford at Bella and Stan's wedding





	1. Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by newsiegirlscout on Tumblr. Prompt list
> 
> 7\. A member of the otp+ gets several missed calls from the other/s. How do they react?
> 
> They're a brOTP

Fiddleford looked at his phone, sighing as he saw the five missed calls from Bella. He called back, waiting as it rang while he sat in his car.

 _“How_ dare _you not answer when I call you,”_ Bella said.

“Ah was at work,” Fiddleford answered, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the passenger seat. He turned the car on and drove off.

 _“Don’t matter,”_ Bella said. Fiddleford raised an eyebrow.  _“…ok, so maybe I forgot you were at work.”_

“Alright,” Fiddleford chuckled. “So what’s up?”

 _“Dunno. Wanted to talk. I miss you,”_ Bella said.

“We went out fer dinner just last night,” Fiddleford said.

_“So?”_

“Yer ridiculous,” Fiddleford laughed. “Ah’m heading out ta grab lunch fer Ford an’ me right now. Ah can stop by fer a few minutes.”

 _“Yay!”_ Bella cheered.  _“Ok! Can’t wait to see you! Mwah!”_

“Mwah t’you too.”


	2. New Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by newsiegirlscout on Tumblr. Prompt list
> 
> 9\. The otp+ hanging up the phone and seeing how long their conversation was.

_“I have to go to bed, babe. It’s almost midnight.”_

“Damn, right. I forgot how much later it is over there,” Bella sighed, turning over to lay on her back. They had been talking since Bella got home from school. It was one of those days where Bella just really missed her boyfriend and they talked about nonsense forever, just to hear each other talk. “I hate that you’re so far away.”

 _“Me too,”_ Stan agreed sadly.  _“I’m sorry. I promise that as soon as I’m out of high school, I’m moving over there so I can be with you every day.”_

“Can’t wait,” Bella grinned. “We can get our own apartment, and we’ll have Happy and Gompers.”

 _“And no rules!”_ Stan added happily.

“No rules indeed!” Bella laughed in agreement. 

 _“Oof! Hey!”_ Stan yelled, and there was a muffled sort of sound.

_“Go to sleep!” Ford called from the background._

“Heh. Ok, go to bed, dork,” Bella giggled.

 _“Oh, fine,”_ Stan huffed.  _“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ok?”_

“Ok!” Bella chirped. “Bye bye baby. I love you!”

 _“I love you too!”_ Stan replied. Bella hung up and looked at her screen. Her eyes widened at seeing the call time. Five hours and forty-three minutes?! That was a new record! She smiled, screenshotting it and sending it to Stan.

Bell@: Longest call yet!

Stan: Bet we can break that record during a weekend.

Bell@: Ooh, challenge accepted!


	3. One Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by newsiegirlscout on Tumblr. Prompt list
> 
> 10\. A member of the otp+ is frantically rushing to plug in their dying phone while the other/s on the call is unaware (or cheering them on)

It was past midnight, and the group conversation was still going strong. Stan and Ford were camping out at the Stan O’ War, so they didn’t wake their parents. Stan’s phone sat between them, plugged into the battery pack they had gotten as a gift from Bella.

“So then I go _blam!_ right into his face!” Stan was telling a thrilling tale on how he had fought off a douchebag from school (his words) who had been picking on Ford. “And he pulls his hand back and it’s just _covered_ in blood, like his shirt was already stained.”

_“Ewww!”_ Bella squealed, but it was obvious she was enjoying the story.

_“Man, I would have just kicked him right where it hurts if he was saying that stuff to Shandra,”_ Stacey spoke up.

“Yes, well, even Stan has his limits,” Ford teased, playfully punching his brother’s arm.

“Hey, I’ll beat him up, but that’s _too_ far,” Stan defended. “ _That’s_ painful.”

_“I’d think that would be the point,”_ Bella snorted.

“Anyways,” Stan interrupted, “so he’s covered in blood, yeah? But he still won’t back down! Luckily it was just him- not that I couldn’t take multiple people, of course-”

_“We get it, Stanley- yer masculine,”_ Fiddleford laughed.  _“Big manly man.”_

_“Men and their fragile masculinity,”_ Bella giggled.

“Oh, whatever!” Stan rolled his eyes.

_“Oh shit, dude,”_ Dan spoke up.  _“My phone is almost dead.”_

_“So plug it in,”_ Shandra said.

_“It’s downstairs.”_

_“Run Dan, run!”_ Bella yelled. The others started yelling and cheering as Dan raced downstairs.

_“Go go go!”_

_“You can do it, Dan!”  
_

_“Don’t leave us, Dan!”  
_

_“I got it!”_ Dan exclaimed.  _“Plugged in! One percent left, phew.”_

The call exploded with cheers and laughter, accompanied by background shouts to be quiet from multiple ends. They quieted into giggles and whispers as the call continued.

 

 


	4. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by newsiegirlscout on Tumblr. Prompt list
> 
> 90: “ Catch me if you can! ”

“Bwop! Mine now!”

“Stanley!” Ford gasped as the book was snatched from his grasp. Stan cackled, jumping off the Stan O’ War deck and running down the beach. “Stanley, you get back here!”

“Catch me if you can!” Stan called, ignoring his brother. Ford groaned, jumping and landing on the sand to chase after him. They ran around the beach until Ford finally caught up with Stan and reached for the book. Stan grinned, holding it above his head.

“Give it back!” Ford whined, jumping for the book.

“Mm… nope!”

“ _Staaaan…_ ”

“Ok, fine. But we’re playing pirates first before you read it,” Stan said.

“Alright,” Ford said. “Just give me my book back.”

Stan handed it over and Ford found his page, putting in his bookmark before closing it.

“Alright, let’s play pirates.”


	5. Not Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by newsiegirlscout on Tumblr. Prompt list
> 
> 148: “ Thanks for helping me back there. ”  
> 149: “ Since when have we ever been friends? ”

The two boys tumbled out of the forest, panting heavily. There was a loud noise, like a screech mixed with a hiss, and Fiddleford rolled over and pulled out a small, odd-looking pistol. He had made it not too long ago, since he learned he and Bella would be working at the tourist trap in the forest. It was known the forest in this town wasn’t the safest place.

He shot at the creature, which shrieked and crumbled back, away from them. After a moment, it slithered off, leaving Fiddleford and Preston alone. Fiddleford sighed, clutching at his chest.

“What the heck,” Preston pushed himself up, grimacing at the dirt and mud on his clothes, “was that thing?”

“Ah don’t have a clue,” Fiddleford mumbled, standing up and brushing off his pants. He held out a hand to Preston, who ignored it and stood up on his own.

“Well, whatever. Thanks for… helping me back there, I guess.”

“N-no problem,” Fiddleford sighed, still shaking heaving. “It’s what f-friends do.”

“Since when have we ever been friends?” Preston raised an eyebrow.

“…we haven’t. Ah dunno why Ah said it,” Fiddleford shook his head. “Force'a habit. Ain’t supposed ta hate'cha ’s much as Ah do. Oh well. What were ya doin’ out here?”

“None of your business,” Preston snapped, folding his arms. Fiddleford rolled his eyes.

“Just go, then. Ah don’t care.”


	6. Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by newsiegirlscout on Tumblr. Prompt list
> 
> 158: “ This is awkward. ”

Bella looked around the kitchen for something to eat. Of course, it was that thing where she didn’t know what she wanted to eat, so nothing looked good. She opened the cabinet, seeing chips on the top shelf.

“Eh. Chips’ll work,” she sighed, hoisting herself on top of the counter. She was reaching up to grab the chips when Stan entered the room. They both froze, staring at each other. “…This is awkward.”

“Why are you on top of the counter?” Stan raised an eyebrow.

“Ah’m short, an’ _someone_ put the chips on the top shelf,” Bella answered, grabbing the chips and jumping to the floor.

“You don’t put your feet on the counter; it’s gross,” Stan folded his arms. Bella stuck her tongue out.

“Don’ put ‘em on the top shelf next time.”


	7. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobic slurs: the f slur and the d slur

"Concept: Every word that's thought about you appears on your skin like a tattoo."

The words cover his arms and legs, his chest and stomach and hands. And Ford wears his jacket and jeans, to hide them. Queer, freak, faggot, weirdo. He hides them, to put them out of his mind, And to make sure his parents never see. Sometimes the words are overwhelming, and he tries to scrub his skin clean. But it never works, because they're like tattoos, and they won't go away like that.

And then, sprinkled between those words, are better ones: brother, amazing, nerd, dork, special. Ones thought by Stan, by his mom. So that sometimes he can search out the good words and focus on those ones instead. And as he sits in class he'll notice new words slowly fading into existence on his hands. And he focuses just a bit more whenever "cool" appears along the side of his sixth finger.

And Stan of course, he's covered with words too. Different ones, but still. Dumb or weird, and even queer sometimes, because he stands up for his brother, because why wouldn't he? And people think he's queer too, but he's not, he's just a good person. But then there's the best brother, funny, brave. And him and Ford think positive things about each other, to replace the bad ones and fill in gaps. Because what are twins for?

And some days Ford is feeling extra crummy, so Stan will take a marker and scribble over the bad words. And he'll sit close, hold onto his brother, and think only the best words he can think of. And those words appear instead, and fill up the gaps until Stan is running out of words and Ford is laughing at the attempts Stan is making.

Bella wears her words proudly. Takes the queers and dykes and gays and displays them to the world. Shows them that they can't hurt her, she'll only use those words as accessories. And she frames the slurs, the stereotypes, the greedys and basically gays and queers, and she paints them in green and pink triangles and rainbows and shows that they can't tear her down.

And the other words, the ones provided by her friends and family, by Fiddleford and her mom and dad and boyfriends and girlfriends, she takes pride in those, too. Best friend and pretty and cute and smart. And she can't help but hold them close, grin at them, and she cherishes them.

And Fiddleford gets his fair share of slurs too. Of queers and gays and faggots, but like Bella, he doesn't let them bother him much. He ignores them and focuses on the nice ones. The nice gays from his best friend. And he can tell, because the nice ones appear closer to his heart. And sometimes bi bestie will show up. And smart and kind and funny and cute, all from Bella and his family.

And then sometimes he'll get hung up on those bad words. But it's always at those times that adorable and smart and queer but in a good way appear. And they replace the slurs and bad words. And Bella holds on tight to him and happy words soon fill up his skin. Words that make him happy and ones that make him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the rainbow, one symbol for the queer community was a pink triangle, because Hitler had used it to mark gay men in the Holocost. And we reclaimed it. So that's why Bella decorated her slurs in the pink triangle. As for green, I saw a thing that said if you wore green on Thursdays in the 50s, it meant you were gay.


	8. Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relativity Falls

Mabel Pines was a matchmaker. At least, that's what she called it. Girls would come to her for help to impress boys, and boys would ask her for advice to impress girls. She set her friends up on dates and she nudged people in the right direction. She was a so called 'love expert.'

And then came the day when a girl asked her to match her up with a girl.

"She's just so pretty- I don't know what else to do. Y-you can help, right?"

"Of course!" Mabel beamed, even though she had never matched a girl with a girl before, but what the heck? It couldn't be that hard, right?

And it wasn't. The other girl was gay too, and she liked the first girl after Mabel set them up on a date. And they got together (secretly) and they were happy, and that was that. Over and done with.

Except... the thought of dating girls had never occurred to Mabel. Yeah, sure, Dipper liked girls- but he was a boy, he was, so that was normal. But Mabel was a girl. She wasn't supposed to like girls, was she? Well, she still liked boys- boys were so cute, and very attractive.

But the more she started to think, after getting those two together, She started to wonder. Did she like girls? They were pretty and cute too! But boys were... aw! Mabel had to like one or the other, didn't she? And if she liked boys, which she did, she couldn't like girls. But if she likes girls, which she thought she did, she couldn't like boys. Right?

"Hey, Dipstick," Mabel flopped onto her brother's bed and looked up at him. He was reading a mystery novel and peered over it at her.

"Hey, Mabel."

"So, you know how you're that transexual thingy?" Mabel asked.

"...yes," Dipper nodded slowly. "I believe I do."

"And you like girls," Mabel continued.

"I do. Mabel, is there a point to this-?"

"Well, what if I'm a girl who likes girls?" Mabel asked.

"Well, that's gay, isn't it?" Dipper quirked an eyebrow.

"But gay means you only like girls," Mabel said. "If you're a girl. But I still like boys, too. I like everyone!"

"Hm. I don't know," Dipper said. "We could do some research."

"Aw, but research is boring!" Mabel whined, rolling onto her stomach.

"Do you want to figure it out or not?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"...yes."

* * *

 

"Hey, here's something."

Mabel looked over at her brother across the room. She was laying on her stomach on her bed, looking through magazines. Dipper was flipping through one, too, and had stopped on a page.

"What is it?" Mabel asked.

"'Bisexuality is the attraction to both boys and girls'," Dipper read aloud. "What about that?"

"I mean... it sounds right," Mabel said thoughtfully. "But I feel like it doesn't matter if they're a boy or a girl or whatever. Just boys and girls?"

"It's not like there's anything else," Dipper shrugged.

"I guess," Mabel said thoughtfully. "So, bisexual!" She grinned. "I'm bisexual?"

"It certainly sounds like what you're experiencing," Dipper smiled.

"Haha! Yeah, it does. Ok then! I'm bisexual!"


	9. Yet Another Proposing Fic

"You ready, nerd?"

"Sure am anxious," Fiddleford responded. His knee was bouncing quickly and he twisted his hand together nervously. "Are ya sure it's alright fer me ta do this? I-it's y'all's weddin', A-Ah don' wanna take all the spotlight-"

"Fidds, we promise, you're fine," Stan assured. "Bella thought it would be cute. And I agree."

"Ok, alright," Fiddleford nodded. "Thank ya again, Stan. Truly."

"Of course. Now get out there and... ask my brother to get hitched," Stan pushed Fiddleford towards the door.

* * *

The reception was just outside the Mystery Shack, in the yard surrounding it. Ria and Michael had happily agreed to let Stan and Bella get married at the shack, which was great because they both loved the shack and it was a lot cheaper than anywhere else. Round tables were scattered around outside, decorated in white tablecloths and pink flowers. A few kids ran around playing, and most of the adults sat talking.

"This truly is a nice wedding, you two," Ford said, looking around. Him, Fiddleford, Bella, and Stan were eating at their own table near the middle. "It's very... you. And especially for only three months of planning."

"Yeah, well, we kinda already had lots of ideas stretched out before Stan actually proposed," Bella shrugged. "All that was left was decorations and getting Ria to let us use the shack, which... wasn't that hard."

Fiddleford chuckled. The song that was playing ended and was replaced by _She Keeps Me Warm._ Stan nudged Fiddleford's foot with his own under the table and looked at him expectedly. Fiddleford swallowed nervously and cleared his throat, standing up and tapping his glass with his fork. He drew the attention of everyone around them.

"Um- hello. Hi, everyone," he began, waving a bit awkwardly. "Ah just... Ah wanted ta make an announcement. Fer... the newly-wed husband an' spouse." He nodded and smiled at Bella and Stan. Bella giggled and waved him on. "Uh- yeah. Really, Ah can tell that- that they're so great t'gether. The way Bella talks 'bout him- she's never talked 'bout any crush like that a'fore. An'- a'course, some'a the details have changed, but Bella's been excited fer her weddin' since- since we were real little." A chuckle rippled throughout the crowd. "An' Ah- just, y'know- y'better take care'a her, Stan. Ah'm real good at robot buildin'."

"I don't doubt it," Stan rolled his eyes and smiled. Ford laughed.

"So uh- yeah. A-An' there's been somethin' that- that Ah've been excited fer, too, actually," Fiddleford rubbed the back of his neck. "Fer awhile. An'- gosh, never thought it'd be happenin' so soon, but Ah'm just real- uh-"

"Get it out with, nerd!" Stan said.

"Alright, alright!" Fiddleford fixed his collar and nodded. He took a deep breath, gently taking Ford's hand and leading him to his feet.

"Fidds, what are you-?" Ford looked amused and confused at the same time, quirking an eyebrow.

"Stanford. W-we've been datin' fer- fer nearly as long as them," Fiddleford nodded his head at Bella and Stan. "An' Ah've never doubted how- how much Ah adore ya. Honestly, hon. Ah love ya t'bits an' pieces."

"I-I love you too, but what-?"

"Stanford Pines," Fiddleford interrupted, bending down to one knee and pulling out a small, black box. Ford's hands jumped to his mouth and his eyes widened in shock, "will you marry me?"

"Yes, I- yes, of course!" Ford grinned and struggled to not cry, nodding quickly. He pulled Fiddleford to his feet and pulled him in to kiss him. Fiddleford happily returned the kiss, flinging his arms around Ford's neck. The crowd erupted into cheers, and the two men broke apart, both blushing hard.

"An' look at this," Fiddleford added, showing him the ring. It looked like two rings stuck together, but he pulled at them and they split apart like magnets. "Ah never figured out which finger would be yer ring finger, so Ah made rings fer two fingers. An' they still allow complete mobility."

Ford let out a small, choked sob, beaming as Fiddleford slid the rings onto his fingers.

"Fiddleford, I love you so, so much."

"Ah love ya so much too, hon."

* * *

"Hi, sweetie."

"Ma- uh- hey, Ma," Ford blinked in surprise. "I-I didn't- how are you?"

"I'm fine," Martha smiled softly. "I'm proud of you, Stanford."

"I- thanks, Ma..."

"Of course," Martha hugged him tightly, and after a second he squeezed back. "I love you, honey. And I'm so glad you found someone who makes you so happy. He's a very nice boy."

Ford sobbed a bit, smile and wiping at his eyes.

"Thank you, Mom. I-I really appreciate it," he said. Martha smiled and pulled back, holding him by his shoulders.

"Now, you better invite me to the wedding."


End file.
